SOTA epilogue
Text Innocence peered back and forth outside of her room, then she giggled to herself before the four year old filly turned around to snatch up a box and hurry out, dragging her odd black-and-purple pony doll with her. Her parents were still asleep, and that was just the way she wanted it right now. She had something special for them, even though she didn't think they even knew she knew what today was. But she wasn't dumb, nope! Well, at least, not all the time. She scurried into the living room, then dropped the box on the bedding her parents favored before she turned around and ran into the kitchen, still carrying along her stuffed pony. The filly paused, then shook herself out, smiling a little: she was strange, with her mix of coat and scales, and claws and curving horn... but Mutt and Mommy and Daddy always told her she was special strange, not strange-strange, and she should be proud of who she was. She knew that lots of parents told their kids that, but... then again, her parents were pretty special strange, so she thought there was a good chance she was special strange too. She paused to look down at her doll, smiling a little more as she studied it for a moment before hugging it fiercely close, ruffling the purple mane as the strange, dark-crystal eyes shimmered softly. It was her favorite toy, given to her by her much-adored big brother when she had been just a little baby, and it always made her feel protected, like someone else strange and special was still there, watching out for her. “Mutt and Mommy and Daddy know best, right Dinah?” She nodded firmly to herself a few times, then went about her very-carefully-thought out plan, digging in the cupboards to bring out a pot and a pan, then she turned around and blinked in surprise as she saw Abaddon peering at her. The pseudodragon chirped loudly, and Innocence asked curiously: “Do you wanna help too?” Abaddon nodded seriously a few times, and Innocence smiled brightly before becoming serious and nodding firmly several times. “Okay. You just gotta do like I do, okay? Now, get ready...” Innocence sat back, raising the pot and pan, and Abaddon mimicked her, spreading his own little claws, before Innocence called gleefully: “And go!” The filly began to yell loudly as she banged the pot and pan wildly together, and Abaddon jumped before he began to dance around in a circle, chirping and clapping his little claws. There were several yells from down the hall before Luna Brynhild came charging out of her room, then tripped with a curse and skidded over her scarred breast along the den floor, coming to a halt just in front of the kitchen before yelping when Scrivener Blooms staggered stupidly behind her and flopped down on top of the sapphire mare. Innocence giggled brightly at them as Abaddon skittered away with what sounded suspiciously like giggles, and Twilight gaped as she stuck her head around the corner, the Lich mouthing wordlessly before the little filly chirped: “Happy birthday, Mutt and Daddy! I got you a present!” Luna and Scrivener both stared in disbelief, and then the two stood up and glared at Twilight, but she looked as dumbfounded as they did. They turned their eyes back to the filly, and she bounced excitedly, saying happily: “Scarlet Sage told me while I was visiting with Lily and Mercury!” “Oh, I shall kill her.” Luna grumbled, and then she sighed and smiled despite herself at Innocence, asking almost desperately: “But thou couldst not have waited until we were awake to give us this? 'Tis... Asgard above, 'tis barely dawn!” “Antares told me that's how you do a surprise party.” Sin said informatively, nodding seriously a few times, and Luna scowled before leaning forwards, studying the filly before she giggled a little and grabbed Dinah to half-cover her face with the toy, clearly fibbing. Scrivener Blooms had ventured curiously over to the present, and he smiled as he picked up the card on top, opening it and looking warmly over the drawing of their strange little family on it. He could see himself, and Twilight, and Luna, and of course Innocence herself by what he was pretty sure was Scarlet Sage... or possibly a rock... and of course Antares. Who, as always, Innocence had drawn as awkwardly as possible and given a big grumpy face. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle picked up the box and shook it once curiously, before looking over her shoulder at where Luna was still looking pointedly at their young daughter. Innocence leaned forwards, looking brightly at Luna, and the sapphire mare finally sighed and rolled her eyes before she turned around, striding over to the little present box as Twilight set it down between the three adults, and the crystal-horned mare pulled off the lid... And she smiled warmly down at the gift inside, swallowing a little before she, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle all turned warm, surprised gazes towards Innocence, as the filly said brightly: “Happy birthday! I love you!” “We love thee too, our sweet little girl. And we always shall.” Luna replied softly, her gaze radiant as she looked at this wonderful, beautiful little girl before her eyes roved between the stallion and mare she loved and was fortunate enough to still have in her life after all these years together. Innocence laughed happily, then ran forwards, and Luna swept up the filly and hugged her fiercely close with a warm smile, closing her eyes and nestling her daughter into her chest, as Twilight hugged her from one side, and Scrivener Blooms the other. And in that moment, she felt the same way she'd felt every time she found herself in the embrace of her family these last few years: that no matter what happened, everything was going to work out just fine. Top ↑